


why?

by scorpiotadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, IM SORRY OK, Insecurity, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiotadashi/pseuds/scorpiotadashi
Summary: an atsumu character study i did at 12 in the morning.
Kudos: 3





	why?

**Author's Note:**

> idk whether to tag this character death ? or whether to mark this as teen bc of the nature of the study ? if i should tag this any differently let me know !

why? 

why is he like this? isn’t he supposed to be the best setter in his prefecture? then, why is he always compared to his brother? they’re different, aren’t they? is osamu really that much better than him?

is atsumu really that much worse?

he worked hard, didn’t he? yeah, he did! he worked really hard, pushed himself to be the best that he could be?

then, why does nobody like him?

he tries to make everyone happy, doesn’t he? then, why does no one talk to him? is he that insufferable? even osamu seems tired of him most times.

does osamu actually love him either?

he tries so hard, and it paid off, right? he’s in nationals right now! yeah, he’s one of the best setters in japan!

still not better than tobio, though.

all he wants is to be happy, to make other people happy. he can’t even do that. 

a failure, that’s what he is.

why does it never work, why does nothing ever work? whatever he does, it always backfires at him, taunting him. so, what is the point of all of this? why is he even here?

why?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry ok


End file.
